Happy Father's Day! Belated
by ChopSuzi
Summary: A little oneshot side-journey of my DP Fanfic for Father's day. This is from mine and WolfStar04's Danny Phantom AU Fanfictions


Father's Day in Amity Park

Tara was reading a great book one day when she received an urgent message on her phone. It was from Sam. Tara knew that the Goth had issues with her parents and, though she feared getting herself involved, this may be an important call instead of the usual venting.

"Hello?"

"Tara! I need your help! Father's Day is tomorrow and I have no idea what to get him!"

Scratch that, this was worse than venting.

"Sam, calm down. What could I _possibly_ do to help in this kind of situation?"

"Well, I know you've met my dad and you know what kind of stuff makes him happy. Can you please help me find something for him? I've been at the mall for hours and I _still_ have no idea what to get him!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez. Where are you at the mall?"

"I'm at the entrance of Gottchalks. Please hurry!"

"Alright, keep your pants on! I'm on my way now."

"Thanks. See you in a few."

"See ya."

Tara snapped her phone shut and flew through the wall on her way out. Flying was _way_ faster than driving. Also more enjoyable. Tara smirked. If only her mom could share her joy in flight but alas, she was afraid of heights.

Tara soon touched down outside of Gottchalks, replaced her holo-ring and strode inside the building. She instantly spotted Sam slouching on a wall off to her right. As she caught up with her, Sam looked up. The dreary girl pushed off the wall and met her friend halfway, her expression brightening.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

"…Sam, I flew here. It should have been _faster_ than expected." She paused and thought a moment. "Wow, you really _are _stressed."

"Yeah, I _know._ That's the reason I called you! So let's _go,_" she said grabbing Tara by the arm and dragging her deeper into the store. Tara paused in front of a suit rack.

* * *

Finally, after five more hours of searching, the pair finally decided on a light blue collared shirt, a dark blue and white argyle sweater-vest, and a pair of white slacks. Tara wanted to add a scarf to the outfit, but Sam had enough of the cheery clothing store and headed he own way, leaving her friend to find something for her own father by herself. Tara had no idea what to give to Vlad. What do you get a man that has almost everything, and what he doesn't have is easily attainable? Tara had to find something that Vlad would never think of. Suddenly, inspiration struck. If she couldn't _buy_ something for him, then she would have to _do_ something instead.

Tara knew Vlad was infatuated with power, but he also wanted to _belong_. He wanted to have someone who loved him unconditionally, despite all his faults. Tara knew this and called the one person she knew could do just that.

(four hours later)

Vlad walked up the front steps of his Amity Park estate in a refined manner. As his fingers brushed the doorknob he sensed a great mass of beings behind the door. He steadied himself and threw the door open taking a defensive stance. The house was dark, as it never should be, and it set him more on edge. He slowly made his way into the manor and used his ghost senses to scope out his surroundings. There were a great mass of figures hunched behind couches and hiding behind walls one of which was larger than the rest. Vlad made his way back to the door and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, the great mass of bodies that he had sensed earlier jumped up and threw their arms into the air. The mysterious forms turned out to be the Fenton family, Vlad's daughter Tara, and the lovely Isabella. Almost immediately, Jack Fenton's arms enveloped Vlad in a bone-crushing bear hug. Vlad's face was beginning to turn blue when Isabella intervened. As Jack stepped back, Isabella took his place and embraced the man she loved. The next(and last) person to embrace him was Tara.

"Happy Father's Day… Dad. I love you."

A smile crept on his face at the word 'Dad.' Tara rarely called him that, and never in the loving way that she did now. At that moment, he knew that his long-lost daughter had truly come back to him.

* * *

**Okay, this is more kissy-kissy goo-goo than I have ever done before. Flame me if you want; I need the criticism. That way, I can figure out what I did wrong and improve. This would have been up earlier if I had finished it last night. Sorry for the delay!**

**Happy Belated Father's Day!**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
